The Healing Game
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: Intimacy can be more than carnal pleasure it can heal. SLASH, Lemon


**A.N: This little ditty popped into my head as a few short pages but alas the plot bunnies got into my carrot patch and everything spun out of control.**

**Warnings: M/M, lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

**The Healing Game**

Max looked at Steve with contrite eyes. "I'm sorry." He fidgeted worriedly. They'd been together for almost two months and still hadn't gotten past making out. It was his fault. He'd get so anxious that he'd hear Marco's voice in his mind whispering evil things.

Steve sighed patiently, trying to will away his raging libido and erection. "It's okay Max." He knew about that shitfaced bastard Marco and did not want to force Max into sex.

"Are you angry?" He preened Steve's disheveled hair.

The owlish look Max was currently giving him was so freaking adorable. "Nah."

Max fidgeted anxiously, fingers thrumming on his thighs. "Really?"

"Geez Max I'm not gonna yell at you for not being ready."

"Okay. It's just…"

Steve grasped his hands. "Max. I will wait on you."

The medical examiner bobbed his head in affirmation, swallowing when Steve tugged him to his side, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He was still getting accustomed to being touched by his lover. "I thought you did not enjoy documentaries."

"Babe, it's Shark Week. Sharks are cool."

"So are whales."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the statement. "_Jaws, Jaws Two, Deep Blue Sea, and Open Water_ need I say more?"

"_Big Miracle, Whale Rider, and Free Willy._" He raised an eyebrow in a challenge.

"But are any of those classics?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Just admit that you have an affinity for sharks."

Max lay alone in his bed. Why couldn't he just get past this hurdle? He wanted to be intimate with Steve, but…Marco's face kept appearing degrading him at every turn. And that terrified him. Steve could have anyone he desired of _both_ genders and yet he'd chosen him.

He was afraid though. He was afraid that if he had sex with Steve he would become just another vessel for pleasure, again. But Steve told him that he would wait on him and the commander never said anything unless he meant it.

It's not like he didn't lust after Steve. He had erotic dreams about the man at least four times a week—some of them when he was awake. He ached to have Steve over him, within him, claiming his body as his own. Clenching the sheet around him, he turned to his side. He would just have to take that leap and get over his fear.

* * *

Steve pointed his gun at the suspect. "Five-0!" This little shit was more trouble that he was worth. He was a fucking con man that may have graduated to murderer. The punk had run, as usual, and the extra physical activity—through downtown where people didn't seem to understand that pitbulls were dangerous—only proceeded to further anger him.

The man raised his arms. "Look whatever it is you think I did I didn't do it."

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with us." Danny stated. He handcuffed the man while Steve kept his gun on him.

They'd taken Greg in and his information had led them to a ring of car thieves. Their raid went as planned but Steve had taken four in the vest while trying to save Lori. Oh but his wonderful day hadn't ended there had it? Aching and dead tired he'd snapped rather harshly at the M.E., realizing his mistake too late.

"You're not getting any are you?" Danny asked bluntly, dropping into one of the chairs behind Steve's desk.

"Not in the mood Danny." He was dead on his feet, the bruises from the bullets stung like hell, and he hadn't had sex in two months—_two fucking months_. The most he'd _ever_ gone without sex was two weeks. He was pretty sure his dick was going to shrivel up soon.

"What's the problem?"

A bout of silence ensued in which Danny waited patiently for Steve to unburden himself.

He sighed in near exasperation before wiping his tired eyes. "Look I—the guy that Max dated before me treated him like he was only good for a fuck toy… I'm willing to wait however long it takes for Max to be ready, but I'm sick of being compared to him."

Sometimes he wondered if Steve was emotionally constipated. "So tell him that," he advised, "emphatically. Let him know the bottom line. I know you'd rather swim with piranha but your relationship can't move forward until you tell him how you feel."

Steve yawned. Danny was right, much to his dislike. "Yes Doctor Williams."

"Mm-hm, now the next session won't be free." The blonde gave a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Babe!" He jogged to Max's Camaro and leaned on the door, adoring the darkening of his lover's cheeks when he stole a kiss. "Meet me at Leilani's."

"Sure."

They sat in the seaside restaurant dining alfresco, the summer night pleasant to the senses. Max bit into his Island honey burger chewing contentedly. He looked to Steve who had been silent thus far.

"I didn't mean to snap at you." He picked up one of the sweet potato fries on his plate and inserted it into his mouth.

"I know, but you did."

"And I'm sorry." A tiny smile curved his mouth when Max almost timidly touched his hand. It gladdened him to see Max initiating affection. "We do need to talk though."

Max averted his eyes, fidgeting with a napkin. "Is this because of our lack of coitus?"

"What?" He supposed that was a scientific term for sex. "Oh. Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I just-."

Steve nearly groaned when Max flicked his tongue over those strawberry lips but instead focused. "Max, I'm not going to pressure you into sex. I told you I'd wait as long as it takes. But…I'm not Marco. I would never use you like an object okay? Never."

"I know."

"So stop letting him control our relationship."

Max stared at Steve with wide eyes. He had not thought to look at the situation from that perspective. Speechless, he squeezed Steve's hand and gave a tiny nod.

Over the next few days Max did a lot of thinking. He ruminated over the conversation they'd had at Leilani's, remembering Steve's words. Marco had controlled him for so long that after all these years he was letting him influence his relationship so that it couldn't progress. A stagnant relationship soon died. He would NOT let Marco control his relationship with Steve any longer.

This was why he found himself in a local mart gazing at an aisle of condoms. There were so many. There were lubricated and non-lubricated, latex and non-latex, ultra thin and normal. And don't get him started on the different sizes. So, having researched anal sex—it had been a _while_—he picked up a box of Trojans. After having read the label of every single lubricant he threw a tube into the cart.

He set a dinner date with his commander for the next day, praying they didn't have a case. His prayers of course went unanswered, but the case was not one of their more demanding ones. By 5:30 pm he was at home in his kitchen ready to prepare dinner.

Steve finished off the last of his paperwork and exited his office. He had a dinner date with Max tonight and he was anticipating spending time with the quirky M.E. He arrived, after having showered at home, around 6:55 pm. He was greeted by a smiling Max and led to the dining room where dinner sat displayed.

They ate dinner together, discussing random subjects. Steve praised Max's cooking, devouring the sticky buns with gusto. After dinner concluded and the kitchen cleaned, they sat down on the couch to watch television.

* * *

Steve felt the hand twitching fretfully on his chest. He'd noticed Max's agitated state since he walked in the door. He put a hand over the smaller one on his chest, stroking it soothingly. "You okay?"

Max chewed his lips, catching how blue eyes fixed on his mouth. "Yes." He blushed under the aquamarine gaze that remained upon him.

Heat blossomed within the commander. Why must Max tempt him? Every time he bit those lusciously sweet lips he wanted to strip him naked. Leaning down, he looked to those parted lips before capturing them. The kiss smoldered and filled with burning passion.

Max molded himself into Steve's grasp returning the kiss with matching fervor. He let himself be laid on his back, reveling in the calloused hands roaming his body in search of naked skin. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat. A mewl escaped him when teeth nibbled along his jaw to the column of his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. "That will leave a mark."

Steve drew away, admiring his work—a scarlet bruise. "That's the intention." He grinned down at the doctor, grinding his erection against him.

Max gasped, feeling his blood boil with lust. He moaned into the kiss bestowed upon his lips, smiling up at the man when he drew away. Marco's voice began to whisper dark things in his mind, the derogatory names and words flowing through his brain.

No, not this time. He was done with letting Marco impede their relationship. Pushing the thoughts away, he concentrated on Steve and the sizzling pleasure he evoked in him. His heart drummed rapidly, desire clouding his senses. Now or never Max. He reached into his pocket, fishing out the object. Managing to gasp a breath between kisses he grabbed Steve's hand and placed the small square packet in it.

Steve drew away long enough to look at the object: a condom. He inwardly leapt for joy at one half, happy that he'd _**finally**_ get laid but the other half wanted no mistakes. "You sure baby?" He hoped Max was ready because the way he looked now—flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and plumped lips—he was sure he would cry if the doctor declined.

Max gave a nod of affirmation.

_Thank you God._ Steve dove down to capture Max's lips devouring them as hungry hands roamed over urgently exposed skin. Mouths worked in tandem, tongues dancing and exploring moist caverns. Hands groped and caressed seeking naked flesh. Their passion blazed ardently until Steve knew that if he didn't move he would take Max on the couch.

He pulled away, just enough to murmur, "The bed."

Max, who pressed fervent kisses to his love's mouth, looked up at him inquiringly. "Huh?"

Steve drew away, staring down at the smaller man. He groaned at the thought of parting from the obviously willing doctor. "The bed." His voice was rough, full of lust and arousal.

"Oh." Honestly he was unsure if he could walk on jelly legs. He grasped the hand Steve extended, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

No sooner was he on his feet when ravenous lips claimed his. They stumbled through the living room, both loathed to part. He heard an object crash to the floor, but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Right now, all that mattered was Steve and him in this moment.

By the time they accessed Max's dark room both were shirtless. The doctor moaned softly, the sensations of meeting skin sending electric pleasure crackling through his senses. The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell. "My shirt," he blurted.

Steve chuckled with mirth. Max said the most random things. "You want me to go get it right now?" He joked, crawling atop him.

Max wound his arms around Steve's neck, careful not to touch him. "No."

"Didn't think so."

Before Max knew it, he was naked beneath the commander, his body exposed. He couldn't help the dread of being nude with Steve. Steve was a prime male specimen with a chiseled physique that could shame Adonis himself. Max was sorely lacking in that department. But he took comfort in the darkness blanketing them.

Marco had _**always**_ taken him in the darkness, snidely telling him that he didn't want to see his body. This was also the part where he was usually instructed or forced onto his hands and knees.

Steve stopped his exploration when he felt Max trembling beneath him. Max had his eyes screwed shut, bottom lip captured between his teeth. He was going to have to approach this differently. He moved until their faces were level. "Max, baby, open your eyes."

He opened his coffee brown eyes, leaning into the gentle caress of fingertips on his cheek. "Sorry," he whispered bashfully. "It's a…habit." He looked down feeling somewhat foolish.

Steve eyed Max curiously before leaving the bed, smiling at the sound of protest. He walked over to one side, flipping on the bedside lamp.

Max started to panic. "What are you doing?" Would Steve be disgusted by him? He didn't think he could bear it.

"I like it with the lights on."

Max sighed begrudgingly. Of course.

"And…I want to see you." He circled to the foot of the bed.

"Why?"

Steve's heart softened when he saw Max curl into himself hands trying to conceal his exposed body. He straddled the man, leaning down to nuzzle his nose. "Don't hide from me," he chided gently. He moved his love's hands, clenching them in his own before lying fully atop him.

Pressing a series of kisses to the M.E.'s face, he straddled the doctor and just…stared. He had been waiting for this so long and he wanted to take the time to drink in the lovely sight. He tickled his fingers up Max's sides enjoying the perfect mixture of muscle and fat, swiped thumbs over dusky brown nipples, and trailed wandering digits to his cute little face. With a grin he ground his ass into Max's erection, getting a satisfactory gasp from the smaller man. _Beautiful_.

Steve proceeded to worship Max's body. Skilled lips and hands roved over golden skin searching for erogenous spots, ignoring his own insistent need.

Max sighed, gasping when Steve nipped along his hipbone. "Steve," he whimpered. At first he thought he'd made a mistake speaking his love's name but the growl the other man emitted told him otherwise. Steve liked when he said his name?

He felt as if someone had raked hot coals over his body. Steve's lips and hands were like blazing fire leaving smoldering embers of pleasure in their wake. He gasped and moaned softly, mind hazed with bliss and need. He jumped when he felt something wet and warm tease the head of his cock. "What are you-?" His voice died in his throat when a soft mewl escaped him.

Steve grinned around his member before popping him out. "Thought it was obvious babe."

"B-but I am the bottom I thought I only did that," he managed to say obviously confused.

Steve cursed Marco to hell, realizing fully the true nature of their relationship. "This is a two-way street baby. I _want_ to make you feel good. So let me know what you like." He sucked Max hungrily the honeyed gasps and keens spurring him onward. He pleasured the doctor until the smaller man writhed, his sounds of bliss becoming more urgent. Figuring Max was close he stopped, smirking wickedly when he made a whine of protest.

"Lube?"

Max pointed to the bedside table.

Steve opened the drawer, rifling through it before producing the tube. He slid down Max's body peppering kisses along the body beneath him. "Mm Max." He placed a pillow beneath the other man's hips and squirted the lube onto his palm.

Max eyed him peculiarly through the haze claiming his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Steve glanced up coating his fingers thoroughly with a furrowed brow. "Prepping you?"

"Oh."

Steve stared at him curiously. Why would Max ask that question? Unless… "Max please tell me the bastard prepped you."

He chewed his bottom lip. "No. If I did not lubricate myself before he arrived he would not bother."

Steve felt anger rip through him. That sonofabitch! He swore if the bastard ever visited Hawaii and he happened to see him he was fucking him up on sight. "The fucker took you dry?"

He looked down in shame, remembering nights where he would change his bedcovers ashamed to see his blood staining the sheets. "Sorry."

"Don't," Steve growled, "not for him." He made a silent promise that no matter if he had to use his own saliva he would never take Max dry. He stroked Max's flagging erection before running his fingers down the crack of his ass. He prepped Max thoroughly until the man was a withering bundle of nerves begging for more. Unable to ignore his own burning need any longer he shed his boxers.

Questing coffee eyes, dark with pleasure instantly dropped to his crotch, staring at the sight quietly. His gaze glued itself to the bulging weapon pointing at him, pearly beads leaking from its rosy head. "Oh…" He stated clinically. "I did not expect it to be _that_ big." He cast a glance to his lover. "You're blushing."

Steve finished rolling the condom on before looking down to the doctor blinking up at him. "Your fault." He lined himself up with Max's loosened entrance, aching to be buried within his lover, and placed a hand on the other's quivering thighs. He swallowed and slid into his lover's liquid heat, breaching the tight ring of muscle.

Max's eyes expanded. He expected pain but this… This was on another level. He felt like he was being ripped in half. A whimper unbidden escaped through clenched teeth.

Steve cooed softly to Max sliding his throbbing member in inch by stinging inch. Once up to the hilt he grew still, chest rising with heaving breaths. Max was almost painfully tight, his molten passage gripping his sensitized flesh unyieldingly. He squashed the desire to start thrusting into the velvet heat engulfing him. "Babe…you have got to relax."

"Trying."

Seeing that Max's attempts at relaxing were failing he focused—which was a feat in itself—he lay over his love, pressing sloppy kisses to that delicious mouth and began stroking the other's diminishing erection like his life depended on it.

Max latched onto the pleasure snipping through him at Steve's administrations. Gradually, the pain began to subside becoming a dull ache. He broke the kiss, looking up at his lover with hazy eyes for a moment before giving a nod. Before Steve could start thrusting he spoke, "Steve?"

Steve silently cursed Max's timing. He knew it was impossible but if he didn't come soon he was going to explode. "Yes?" He gave a thrust, grinning when Max gasped.

"M-may I touch you?"

Amid the fire burning in his veins he felt his heart soften. How could someone hurt such a gentle soul as his Max? "Please." He leaned down, running a hand over the M.E.'s brow. "And let me hear you."

"Okay." He caressed the curvature of his lover's jaw, feeling the world shrink down to only them. Stars exploded behind his eyes with Steve's next stroke, pleasure sizzling through his veins like tiny cinders.

He set a demanding pace, hitting Max's prostate with each stroke.

Max arched into the man above him, gripping the sheets for purchase, bliss ricocheting up his spine. He tried to whimper his love's name but the syllable died on his lips when another well-aimed movement sent liquid pleasure sizzling through his system.

Steve leaned down pressing hungry kisses along the curve of his love's jaw. "Max," he breathed, voice an entire octave lower. "Tell me what you want baby." He snapped his hips forward, rolling them so they grinded together, creating delicious friction.

What? Max's mind drew a blank. He knew what he wanted but found it harder to articulate than usual. When he did find his vocal chords amidst the pleasure hazing his mind he managed one word. "M-ahh-more."

The commander couldn't help the self-satisfaction that rolled through him in that moment. He had finally managed to turn the usually eloquent doctor into a mono-syllabic mess which turned him on immensely.

Max's writhing intensified when Steve deepened his thrusts, electric pleasure crackling up through his senses like lightning. He wanted, _needed_, _ached_ for more of the ecstasy building in his belly. He clamped his thighs around Steve's waist, pulling him deep as possible before meeting his thrusts with his own.

Steve let out a growl at the unexpected action and the sensation that snapped through him like firecrackers, bracing his weight on his hands. He watched the smaller man with unwavering eyes as he pounded into him, every sound like candy to his ears. He cursed, the sensation of Max's tight sheath massaging his aching member turning the blazing fire into an inferno that threatened to consume him. God he was _so_ close.

Max began chanting Steve's name like his own personal hymn when he strengthened his strokes, his blunt nails digging crescent marks into the skin of his love's shoulders. For once in his life he felt he could trust the man above him, for once he could allow his lover to completely possess him. And for once, nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except the molten fire searing through his very blood, the delectable friction their sweat-slicked bodies created against the pulsating cock trapped between them, and Steve.

Shuddering gasps and withering moans pervaded the room as Steve continued to pound into the pliant body beneath him, pushing them until blazing pleasure radiated through every synapse, nerve, and vein. Words soon fled them—Max uttering incoherent sounds while Steve called upon every deity that entered his clouded mind—until finally…ecstasy devoured them both.

Sparks of Technicolor erupted and danced behind Steve's vision before his entire world went white. He collapsed bonelessly onto Max. When he came to he looked down at the small man panting beneath him before pressing his mouth against his. He rolled off and lay on his back aftershocks of his orgasm still pulsing through him as he tried to regulate his drumming heart and shuddering breaths.

"That…" Max gasped, still twitching, "…was better than any Star Trek convention I've attended."

Still riding the sweeping tide of pleasure Steve cast a sideways glance to his partner. "Compliment?"

"Of course." He allowed himself to be gathered into his lover's arms turning his head hesitantly questing a kiss.

Steve obliged him, capturing those strawberry lips in a sweet kiss. "Be right back." He rose and disappeared into the bathroom, tossing the used condom into the bin, and wet a towel. He returned and proceeded to clean the smaller man of semen—raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the other's darkening cheeks.

Afterwards he settled beneath the sheets, humming once he had Max nestled in his arms. They lay together in silence, just feeling the closeness of their forming bond when Max turned to look up at Steve. "I did not take you as one to have a penchant for cuddling."

Steve—still basking in the afterglow—merely gave a smug grin. "I'm a man of many layers baby."

Max rolled his eyes. He pressed his nose into the cradle of Steve's neck, feeling the throb of his pulse against his lips. Sighing contentedly he closed his eyes and allowed the drum of Steve's pulse to lull him into slumber.

* * *

The sun rose, filtering through the windows and shining upon the couple. Steve wakened, stretching his muscles before looking to the warm body curled into his. He couldn't help a smile when he gazed upon the sleeping countenance of his lover. Max looked so…serene when he slept. There were no nervous twitches—endearing though they were-, no litany of questions, no words tumbling from those cherry lips that made him want to hire an interpreter just to translate half the shit said. He was just…tranquil.

He propped his head up with a hand and reached out, stroking his calloused fingers over still features. Gentle fingers danced across Max's forehead, sweeping over raven eyebrows, tracing crescent moon eyes, sloping down his nose, and caressing those pouty strawberry lips. God he loved that mouth. Leaning over, he pressed a tender kiss to those tantalizing lips, drawing away slowly.

Coffee eyes fluttered open, cherry lips pursing slightly. "Good morning." He moved forward, returning the kiss. A mewl escaped him when strong fingers tunneled through his raven locks.

"Good morning." He felt his heart stutter when enchanting brown eyes sparkled with happiness and delicious lips pulled into a tiny smile.

"Steve."

"Yeah?" He couldn't keep his hands from roaming over Max's body, mapping out the erogenous zones he'd discovered last night.

"When can we do that again?"

Steve would have taken the question at face value and answered without thinking had he not studied the expression on his love's face. Max's history played through his mind and armed with this knowledge he read between the question's lines. Max was asking if he had any say in their relationship. "Whenever you want."

Max sat upright looking down at his lover curiously. "Whenever I want?" Steve was giving him a choice in their sexual relationship? Marco had never been so courteous. When Marco wanted Max he would take him, sometimes whether he really wanted it or not. "Even if I want to have sex right now?"

Steve's pupils dilated and he sat up to face the smaller man. "Hell yes." The next moment shocked him. Max embraced him, murmuring his gratitude in a voice thick with emotion. He felt anger tempered by deep affection snap through him, both setting him afire and melting his heart to the core. Only now did he realize how much trust Max had gifted him last night. That fucking dick had used Max for sex, treating him as something less than human. No wonder the M.E. had been so afraid. He crushed the smaller man to him, pressing soft kisses into his mussed hair.

He palmed the sides of Max's face when he drew away to regard him. Azure blue eyes locked with coffee depths and in that moment they fell into each other living a lifetime in one moment. He moved, breaking the spell and captured the doctor's mouth in a meaningfully tender kiss that conveyed all the emotions he could not articulate.

Max looked up at him with wide eyes, smiling softly. "I was quite serious though. Can we have sex right now?"

Steve's cock twitched at the doctor's expression. "Babe you don't even have to ask." He pounced on Max, grinning at the doctor's yelp. With a chuckle he showered soft kisses along his love's jaw, feeling deft fingers play piano up his sides.

He gazed down at the man beneath him. "You're beautiful."

Max shook his head at the compliment. "You must be blind."

Steve gave him a serious gaze. "Then I'm blind." The expression of awe that flittered across Max's features touched his heart. Peering down into coffee eyes that mesmerized him with a glance, he knew that he was irrevocably hooked.

They fell into a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. He followed Max's retreating tongue, using his own to caress the sensitive innards of the moist cavern. He ground down into Max, cursing when snaps of pleasure burst through his senses. He felt Max melt beneath him in response to the friction the expression claiming his features—eyes dark with lust, lips parted invitingly, and cheeks stained scarlet—sent all of his blood south bringing him to full hardness in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck Max." His hand had just dropped beneath Max's waistline when his work phone rang. He sighed, reluctant to remove himself from the man squirming beneath him. But nonetheless… He rose finding his cell phone in the pocket of his discarded pants. He glanced down at the ID: Danno.

He pressed the screen and placed the phone to his ear, sitting on the foot of the bed in all his nude glory. "Yeah Danny?" He listened intently, nodding with a grave expression. "Yeah, we're on our way." He hanged up the phone before he was bombarded by questions.

"We have a case?" Max queried, rising slowly, finally feeling the ache in his ass and lower back. He puckered his lips at the pinch of pain.

The pout on his lover's lips sent a spire of lust through Steve. "Fuck Max don't make that face right now."

Max gave a tiny smirk of mischief.

While they stood in the shower, Steve spoke, "you owe me breakfast." He shivered from the cold air. Why did Max get all of the water?

"How is that?" He turned to gaze up at the face of his love, enjoying the steaming water pelting his sore ass.

"You know when two people have sex that matters the person whose home they do it at usually cooks breakfast." God why did Max have to look so adorable when he was soaking wet? His cock twitched in reaction to the enticing sight before him.

Max blinked up at him thoughtfully before turning away.

Steve chuckled and enfolded the smaller man in his arms, holding him as if he were his anchor to sanity. Both knew they would face dangers today, that there was always a risk one of them may not live through the day. But right now they took comfort in the milestone they'd reached in their relationship and the bubble of safety they were allowed for this beat in time.

**FIN**


End file.
